


100 of Q&A

by i605



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605





	100 of Q&A

主持人：我们的萌宠大比拼节目继Peter叔和Neal猫，哈叔和puppy之后，又迎来了一对新的超人气主宠组合——欢迎Nick警官和他“凶猛”的宠物萌狼Monroe～～～～（被Monroe破相...）

****开场前几分钟****

“都怪你非要因为什么采访打破我的生活规律，要不是你的话我现在正在家里做普拉提呢...”Monroe翻了个白眼。

“我也是被逼无奈啊，楼主说我要是不领你来他就要在下篇文章里虐你...我不忍心嘛...”

“Save it.咱俩的事一曝光，以后要是有狼人追杀我你负责搞定他们。”

“没问题！现在收收肚子，我们要上场了。你可千万别在镜头前红眼睛。”

“为什么？好免得让人嘲笑你这个格林有多怂，都管不住一个狼人？”

Nick照着Monroe的肚子来了一拳

Monroe：“OK，OK，I know.”

****************100 问大采访现在开始****************

1.你的姓名是？  
Nick：Nick Burkhardt   
Monroe：Edward Monroe   
Nick：Monroe ...  
Nick偷笑，Monroe白了他一眼。

2.你的年龄？  
Nick：28  
Monroe：44  
Nick：天啊，你那么老了？  
Monroe：想什么呢，狼人的寿命可比人类的长！哥还年轻着呢！

3.第一次相遇的时间和地点？  
Nick：白天，我在他家对面调查案子，看到他现形了。  
Monroe：我还以为是那天晚上...

4.对方给你的第一印象是？  
Nick：跟我想象的狼人有些不同，很有情调，但是有点呆头呆脑的。  
Monroe：很不一样的格林，跟他姑妈完全就不是一类人，有点幼稚。

5.最喜欢对方哪一点？  
Nick：很温顺，知道很多格林的事。  
Monroe：我能说跟一个格林搞在一起让我很自豪么？  
Nick：嘿！  
Monroe：Sorry，Sorry，他让人萌生出一种保护欲。但是不要说我温顺，我不是动物！  
Nick笑

6.你讨厌对方哪一点？  
Nick：他生吃了一只兔子！  
Monroe：那是酒精在作怪！  
主持人：那你呢Monroe？  
Monroe：Nick是个爱吃醋的警察。

7.你通常怎么称呼对方？  
Nick：Monroe或者Monroe。   
Monroe：就Nick。

8.如果把对方比做动物，你认为对方会是？  
Nick：一只温柔的狼。  
Monroe面带微笑：黑猫警长！  
Nick黑线...

9.如果要送给对方礼物，你会选择？  
Nick：也许一件乐器，或者一张唱片？  
Monroe：一件红外套...  
Nick皱眉...

10.对方令你不满意的地方？  
Nick：他是个狼人！  
Monroe：他是个格林！

11.最喜欢对方哪一点？  
Nick：他是个特别的狼人，很乖。  
Monroe：他是个很特别的格林，有点傻。  
Nick：哪里有？  
Monroe：反正说了你也不承认...

12.自己的缺点？  
Nick：对他不够关心，但是毕竟我还有个女朋友啊……  
Monroe：这点我也不满意！！他有女朋友！！  
Nick：你不也有么...  
Monroe：被你打跑了！！！  
主持人：Monroe你冷静一点...  
Monroe不满：我我的缺点就是力气太大了。  
观众：？？？？  
Nick脸红...

13.对方做什么会令你不快？  
Nick：吃活物...好在这样的事只发生过一次...  
Monroe：每次只在需要我时才来找我...  
Nick：我有女朋...  
Monroe咆哮：——那是你自己的问题！！！

14.你的兴趣是？  
Nick：破案子咯...最近发现研究这些神奇的生物也很有趣...  
Monroe决定无视Nick：拉大提琴，修修钟表，做普拉提。

15.你们的关系到了什么程度了？  
Nick：已经跟宠物在一张床上睡觉了。  
Monroe起身要离开  
Nick：我错了我错了...不是宠物...  
Monroe愤怒

16.第一次约会在哪里？  
Nick：还没有正式约会过...  
Monroe还在生气

17.那第一次想去哪里约会？  
Nick：也许...去公园野餐？  
Monroe：那也叫约会吗？什么人才回去那种鬼地方约会！我要去吃法餐！  
Nick：你这是报复！  
Monroe：你敢拒绝么？  
Nick叹气...

18.觉得对方外表怎么样？  
Nick：高大，Fury ，有气质。  
Monroe窃笑：帅气，娇小。  
Nick眨了眨他的大眼睛

19.觉得对方性格怎样？  
Nick：Monroe很细腻，他会想很多，但是不会表现出来，有时候有点犹犹豫豫。  
Monroe：他很有责任心，是个好警察，有点缺乏情趣，不过很正直。

20.你爱对方么？  
Nick冲着Monroe深情款款：I Love You ！  
Monroe自嘲：I fell in love with a Grimm ！

21.由哪一方先告白？  
Nick笑而不语  
Monroe：我...

22.你有多喜欢对方？  
Nick：看到他就很安心，办案子也离不开他。总的来说，他是那种会让你上瘾的男人。  
Monroe：我能克制住不去犯狼人的毛病，但克制不了亲近他，或者拒绝他。

23.家人知道你们的事情么？  
Nick黑线：我女朋友可是兽医...  
Monroe黑线：我们家族可是狼人...

24.打算告诉家里人你们的关系吗？  
Nick：No ！  
Monroe不满：如果就剩下他一个格林，那也许还可以考虑考虑...

25.如果对方变心，你会怎么做？  
Nick：如果对方是人，那我就去找别的生物杀掉他，如果对方就是别的生物，那我有足够的理由杀掉他。  
Monroe：Nick，你太腹黑太血腥了。如果有人跟我抢Nick，我相信我打得过他。  
Monroe向观众展示了一下他的“狼肉”。  
Nick：你该锻炼了...  
Monroe翻白眼

26.对方最性感的时候是？  
Nick：拉大提琴，或者发呆的时候。  
Monroe：你们知道的...  
Nick脸红

27.两个人在一起心跳最快的时候？  
Nick：他开门的时候...  
Monroe：我变身的时候...

28.和对方一起做什么事最幸福？  
Nick脸红 ：跟他一起办案子...他能起到很大的帮助，也会保护我...  
Monroe：在他没有案子的时候一起看足球。

29.最想跟对方一起做的事？  
Nick：也许看一场电影吧...  
Monroe：我更喜欢一起去听一场音乐会，然后去吃法餐。  
Nick：你还挺文艺...  
Monroe：这叫品味！

30.曾经吵过架么？  
Nick：吵过，两个人在一起哪有不吵架的？  
Monroe：只有他才会让我有吵架的冲动，别的人我不在乎

31.主要都是因为什么事吵架呢？  
Nick：主要还是生活上的事情。  
Monroe：毕竟生活习性上有很大的不同。  
Nick：习性？这可是你自己说的...  
Monroe白眼...

32.之后如何和好的？  
Nick脸红：...  
Monroe得意：在床上~

33.转世之后还希望在一起么？  
Nick：我不太相信转世这说法...  
Monroe：狼人没有来世...

34.Nick向：如果Monroe不是狼人而是别的生物，你还会和他在一起么？  
Nick只要是Monroe，我就会。

35.Monroe向：你比人类活的久，如果Nick先于你离开人世，你还会去找其他的伴侣么？  
Monroe：当然不会，我会一直守着他。

36.什么时候觉得自己被对方爱着？  
Nick：求他办事，虽然他不愿意但还是会陪我的时候。  
Monroe：会为了我的安危而担心的时候。

37.什么时候会让你觉得“他已经不爱我了”？  
Nick：他又去吃兔子的时候...  
Monroe黑线：他不再敲我的门的时候。

38.有没有对对方有隐瞒的事情？  
Nick：格林的事...我估计他也没兴趣知道...  
Monroe心虚：除了以前狼人的事，别的没有了...  
主持人：真的没有了？  
Monroe跟主持人使眼色...

39.两个人的关系公开了么？  
Angelina ：姐早就看出来了...Monroe那个没良心的...  
Hank ：Nick说梦话的时候提起过他和Monroe ...  
Nick﹠Monroe：......

40.你觉得你们能否持久下去？  
Nick：警察这个工作本身有一定的危险性...除了这个，我认为没问题。  
Monroe：哥可比他活得要久...

41.最喜欢吃什么食物？  
Nick：因为工作的关系，最常吃的就是速食了，但是我很期望能吃一顿像样的homemade dinner ！  
Monroe：我更喜欢素食，对身体有益。

42.短期目标什么？  
Nick：我想先把格林的事情搞清楚，毕竟姑妈没有跟我透露太多。  
Monroe：把星际迷航的手办做完。  
Nick：星际迷航？手办？你确定？  
Monroe：You have so much to learn about me ...

43.最喜欢对方哪个部位？  
Nick脸红：……  
Monroe自豪：哪里都喜欢，他很完美。如果非要挑出一个地方的话，那应该是眼睛和下巴。（你那是一个地方吗！！！不识数啊！！！）

44.最喜欢自己哪个部位？  
Nick：其实我的胸肌很健美的！  
Monroe：是的，而且我很想吃掉它。  
Nick：那你呢？  
Monroe：我的尾巴很漂亮！  
Nick：你还有尾巴？我怎么不知道？？  
Monroe：你不知道不代表没有...  
Nick：我要看...  
Monroe：不给！  
Nick作伤心状，Monroe不理会。

45.对方做什么你会拿对方没办法？  
Nick：他总是在我责怪他的时候卖萌！  
Monroe卖萌...

46.最想听到对方说的话？  
Nick：即便不伤害我们这些超自然生物，你依然可以成为一名优秀的格林。  
Monroe：格林...除了这事你就不能想点别的？  
Nick：...  
Monroe对食指：我希望听他说“嘿，我仔细地想了想，还是更愿意跟你在一起...”

47.最讨厌的事情是什么？  
Nick：Paperwork。  
Monroe：收拾格林的烂摊子。  
Nick不满

48.你会为对方做晚饭么？  
Nick：现学可不可以？  
Monroe得意：就知道你不会做饭...哼哼...

49.恋情稳定以后会跟以前的男女朋友联系么？  
Nick：男女朋友...  
Monroe：男女朋友...  
主持人：会还是不会=_=...  
Nick：不知道...应该不会吧...  
Monroe：不会，那是一段我努力逃避的回忆。

50.如果对方向你求婚你会答应么？  
Nick：现在说这个会不会太早了？  
Monroe向主持人使眼色：那得他先求婚才算啊...

 

****************NC-17没够的后五十问****************

51.你们的位置是？  
Nick：...  
Monroe又开始展示他的狼肉。  
Nick：别被他误导了，其实我们没有明确的划分...  
Monroe坏笑 ：的确是这样，但他每次都在下面。

52.满意现在的状况么？  
Nick：挺好的。  
Monroe：还不错，但是我认为次数可以更多一点。

53.第一次的地点是？  
Nick：他家。  
Monroe：我家。

54.当时的感觉怎么样？  
Nick：一切发生的太突然了...说实话那可不是什么太好的体验，太疼了...  
Monroe露出既满足又自豪的表情

55.当时对方的样子？  
Nick：简直就是一匹野狼，很凶猛，跟他平时截然相反。  
Monroe：那是因为我变形了...Nick一开始很生疏，像个处女...后来就好多了。他H起来很性感。

56.第二天早晨的第一句话是？  
Nick：我记得我说的是You won't get away with it。  
Monroe：我好像问了他What?...

57.每星期H的次数？  
Nick：3到4次？  
Monroe：其实还可以更多...  
Nick女友怒：我说你怎么总也不回家！！！原来在外面有人了！！！  
Nick大惊：她什么时候跑过来了？  
Monroe耸肩，主持人叹气，Angelina和Hank扶头...

58.每星期理想的次数？  
Nick：这样就挺好...  
Monroe：还可以更多！！！  
Nick黑线

59.你更崇尚什么样的性爱？  
Nick：优雅温柔的  
Monroe：原始的，野蛮的，疯狂的，忘情的，长时间的，不计后果的...  
Nick：狼人就是狼人...  
Monroe：今晚你废了...  
Nick惊...收敛...

60.自己最敏感的地方？  
Nick：乳头？  
Monroe：舌头...

61.对方最敏感的地方是？  
Nick：他的耳朵和脖子。  
Monroe：后面和前面。  
Nick脸红...

62.用一句话形容高潮时的对方？  
Nick：He is a beast !  
Monroe：He is a fragile artifact.

63.你喜欢性爱么？  
Nick﹠Monroe：当然！

64.一般都在哪里H？  
Nick：他家里，车里，树林里...  
观众：树林...？  
Monroe自豪：没错，就是树林...

65.想尝试H的地点？  
Nick：警局？  
Monroe：Nick，我还没去过你家诶...  
Nick：我有女朋友...  
Nick女友：不，你没有了！！！（愤然离场）  
Monroe耸肩 

66.冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
Nick：这个...没有固定的时间吧？  
Monroe：我每天早晨都洗澡...

67.H时有什么约定么？  
Nick：他别把我吃掉就好。  
Monroe坏笑：这个我可没答应你...

68.与恋人之外的人发生过关系么？  
Nick：发生...过...  
Monroe面向亲友团 ：Angelina~~  
Angelina ：去死！  
Monroe尴尬地挠头...

69.觉得自己擅长H吗？  
Nick：你看看他H时的表情就知道了...  
Monroe开始模仿H时的表情...

70.那对方呢？  
Nick：吼吼...你该看看我H时的表情...  
Monroe：他不错，我喜欢。

71.在H 时最想听对方说？  
Nick：Let's continue ...  
Monroe：You beast !

72.你最喜欢对方H时什么样的表情？  
Nick：凶猛，喘着粗气，低吼。  
Monroe：快要晕掉或者干脆不省人事的样子...  
Nick黑线...

73.你可以接受恋人跟别人上床吗？  
Nick：不能！  
Monroe：谁敢跟我抢？  
Monroe强吻Nick以宣告所有权

74.对SM有兴趣吗？  
Nick：没有...  
Monroe：有！  
Nick大惊，Monroe淡定  
Nick：你现在已经有SM的倾向了，每次都被你弄得全身挂彩...

75.你对强奸怎么看？  
Nick：那是犯罪！  
Monroe：我喜欢“强奸”Nick...

76.H时比较痛苦的事情是？  
Nick：他力气大，家伙也大，胳膊都快被他掐断了，后面也很疼...  
Monroe：那你每次还那么享受？  
Nick：这叫逆来顺受！  
主持人黑线...  
Monroe：他都快把我榨干了！

77.有强暴对方的行为吗？  
Monroe自豪：有！  
Nick：你还好意思说...  
Monroe：那很刺激...

78.当时受暴方的反应是？  
Monroe：他都拿出警察和格林那套了...  
Nick沉默...

79.作为H的对象，你认为对方怎么样？  
Nick：我怎么知道...我又没考虑过跟别的男人H...  
Monroe：He is the one !

80.有使用过道具么？  
Nick：没有...吧？  
Monroe：没有。  
Nick舒气...  
Monroe：但不排除以后会尝试...  
Nick惊...

81.第一次发生在什么时候？  
Nick：大学那会吧...  
Monroe：还是个狼的时候。

82.最喜欢被吻哪里？  
Nick：小腹？  
Monroe：嘴...

83.最喜欢吻对方哪里？  
Nick：脖子和胸？  
Monroe：嘴...

84.H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
Nick：反抗他...  
Monroe：在他反抗的时候更用力...

85.H时会想些什么呢？  
Nick害羞：他操我时的样子。  
Monroe：我在操一个格林！！！

86.一晚H的次数是？  
Nick：如果我不求他停下来，他能做到第二天早晨！  
Monroe：是的~

87.H的时候衣服是自己脱还是对方脱？  
Nick：脱？他已经撕坏我三件夹克了！！！  
Monroe沉默

88.H对你意味着什么？  
Nick：我认为跟Monroe做爱足够能证明我对他的爱，因为这代价实在是太大了...我可绝不会跟别人这么做...  
Monroe：性爱是件很享受的事，尤其是跟Nick一起。

89.你满意对方的尺寸吗？  
Nick害羞 ：恩...  
Monroe：哈哈...

90.最喜欢的姿势是什么？  
Nick：这个...可不可以不回答？  
Monroe：我喜欢站在镜子前面操他。Nick捂脸...

91.如果对方没能满足你的需求，你会？  
Nick：勾引他，但是不跟他做。  
Monroe：无视他的勾引...

92.通常是谁先射出来？  
Nick：他！  
Monroe白眼：因为我还能射第二次，第三次，第四次，第五次...  
Nick：...

93.H完以后通常会做些什么呢？  
Nick：看电视...  
Monroe：拉提琴，让他看不好电视。  
94.如果对方要求H，但你的身体不适，你会？  
Nick：用别的事情补偿他...  
Monroe：用手帮他弄出来...

95.有没有主动勾引对方的时候？  
Nick：有次我特意借来一套警服...  
Monroe卖萌：他总勾引我！

96.有没有过在有他人在场时亲热的情况？  
Nick﹠Monroe：没有...

97.如果在H时弄疼了对方，你会？  
Nick摊手：我怎么可能弄疼他？  
Monroe：继续H...  
主持人：Monroe同学，你有没有看到各位姑娘对你暴行的谴责....

98.在H时有没有什么特殊的癖好？  
Nick：没有吧...  
Monroe：喝他的血...  
观众大惊，主持人黑线，Nick脱衣服展示牙印...

99.会不会用数码设备记录下H的过程？  
Nick：不会，Edison的教训太惨痛了...  
Monroe：Nick...我需要向你坦白一件事...

100.最后对说一句最想说的话。  
Nick：我没想到格林的身份会让我的生活如此不同，更没想到身为格林还能与你相认，我爱你...  
观众飚泪...  
Monroe：曾经有人站在我现在站着的地方对他的旁边的人说过一句话，现在我也要站在这里对你说...我们结婚吧！  
观众石化...  
主持人：你能不能有点创新！！！！  
主持人再次被破相，二人深情相拥，Monroe把狼牙信物交给Nick，观众喜极而泣...

~ La Fin ~


End file.
